


Life Didn't Give You Much of a Choice

by Sombraro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Sombra, More tags to be added as we go, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombraro/pseuds/Sombraro
Summary: Jesse McCree offers Sombra a choice Reyes gave him a long time ago.Strays gotta help other strays get their life back together, after all.





	Life Didn't Give You Much of a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse thinks Sombra wouldn't look good in prison orange.
> 
>  
> 
> //I should really update my other story but this one wouldn't leave me alone whoops

Overwatch had been recalled. With the PETRAS act repealed, there was no stopping the newly reformed organization from raiding Talon's main base in hopes of destroying the terrorist organisation once and for all.

The battle was bloody, and there were casualties from both sides. Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes had fought long and hard against Jack Morrison, better known as Soldier: 76. Both men were killed in battle.

Reinhardt Wilhelm protected his team and friends until the very end; however not even his armor could protect him from the relentless attacks from Talon agents.

Doomfist, one of the leaders of Talon, has also been killed in the action. The gauntlet has been retrieved and will be tucked away in a secret location.

In the end, Overwatch had succeeded, and Talon was destroyed. Its agents were arrested, and its most elite agents, Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix and the woman only known as 'Sombra' were held in custody by Overwatch were their fates will be determined.

\------  
drip, drip, drip

It was dark. 

drip, drip, drip

Though her eyes were not able to make  
anything out in the room, in her mind she was well aware that the dripping sound was coming from her; she knew she had sustained injuries on her head and arms during the fight. 

Her arms were tied behind her, and she could feel restraints on her ankles as well. She almost wanted to laugh. They were so paranoid of her, that they didn't realise that it's impossible for her to escape. Her cloaking device is broken, and all her translocators were lost in the fight.

And so Sombra waited. 

And waited.

And waited. 

Fucking hell.

The woman waited for what felt like hours, and she was starting to get cold. Had they forgotten about her? Unlikely. Were they still deciding what to do with her? Likely. Though it puzzled her; surely, she would be sentenced to death. It shouldn't take that long for Overwatch to decide how and when and where to execute her.

Perhaps they were still deciding what to do with Widowmaker. They would probably be more merciful to her, Sombra thought. Widowmaker had been reprogrammed to follow all orders from the higher ups. She wasn't quite in the right state of mind during the crimes she committed.

"ugh." She was starting to grow more and more tired of waiting. Sombra was not an impatient woman, but even she had her limits--

The door creaked open, and someone stepped inside. The light from the other side of the door burned her eyes, so she had to squint and look away. She could not tell who walked into the door.

"Howdy."

The person let Sombra adjust to the light for a moment, and when she finally had a good look at him, she was unimpressed.

"They sent a cowboy to shoot me to death in some dark room. Wonderful." Her voice was cold, and her eyes stared at the cowboy's. 

"Hey now, who said anythin' about killin' ya?" Jesse McCree took long, confident strides towards the chair that Sombra was tied up in. He bent down so they were both at eye level.

"Well you killed Gabe." 

"That was Jack, not me. And before you say anythin', I didn't want to kill the old man. I'd give the old man a good whackin' from my arm here if I had the chance, though."

"Still. You're part of Overwatch. Don't you get rid of those who 'disturb the peace'? You have plenty of reasons to kill me."

McCree shrugged. "Well that's true. But the others wanted to lock you up, make you rot in jail. But I thought you should be given a choice."

Sombra raised an eyebrow at that. "So i get to choose to rot in prison or die right now?"

"I don't know why you're so dead-set on dyin', lady. But no." McCree chuckled, and it only added to Sombra's confusion and growing frustration.

"I'm givin' you the option of rotting in prison, or joining Overwatch."

The room went silent.

Then Sombra laughed.

"You're giving me the choices Reyes gave you all those years ago? Is this some kind of telenovela or something?"

McCree scowled. "Now first of all I'll have you know I have better taste than that. And second of all, Overwatch could use someone like you."

"A terrorist?" 

"I was thinkin' of something more along the lines of 'a person who knows her way 'round computers"."

Sombra raised an eyebrow. "And if I refuse?"

"Well you're gonna have'ta go to prison, I'm afraid."

"As if prison can hold me for long." Sombra smirked.

"Don't get all cocky there, lil' lady. The prison they want to send you to is a special one. I hear they plan to rip all that fancy tech of yours out of you." McCree smirked as Sombra went completely silent. 

Sombra quickly regained her composure, forcing herself to turn her attention away from the possible future. Instead, she focused on something she picked up from the cowboy's words. 

" 'They'? "

McCree nodded. "A lot of them wanted you in jail. Since Reyes is dead and Amelié was put under Angela's care. In their eyes, you're the only one who deserves to go behind bars." The cowboy crossed his arms and stated straight into Sombra's eyes. He held her gaze for a moment. "I thought diff'rent. Tell me, and tell me the truth 'cause there's no use in lyin," Sombra shrugged, and the cowboy continues. "where are your parents?" 

"Dead."

"Thought so. And you joined Los Muertos when you were...what, ten?"

"Sixteen. But I've been helping them out for years by then." Sombra sounded a little proud.

"Eh, close enough. Now I'm gonna assume that joining Los Muertos was the only way to get by..." Sombra was silent, which did not go unnoticed. "You were young and stupid-" that earned him a glare, but the cowboy just chuckled. "and you pretty much set yourself on the wrong path."

"...are you done stating the obvious?"

"Not yet. As I was sayin', you set yourself on the wrong path and did some pretty fucked up shit. The others see it as a reason to lock you up. The way I see it, I see someone who wasn't given much of a choice." 

"You're a lot like me. I made some pretty stupid decisions, but I wasn't given much of a choice. Reyes gave me the choice to get my life on track, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna pass that up. I'm givin' you the same choice."

Sombra was still silent, and McCree took that as an opportunity to straighten his back and his hat. "I'm done with my lil' speech. So what'll it be?"

Sombra mutters something, and McCree leans forward just a bit. "what was that?'

"I'll join." She says, louder this time. "I don't want anyone touching my spinal computer."

McCree smiles. "I hear ya."

"Now, let's get all that blood cleaned off."

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first/only language I speak and i write on my phone, so errors will probably be made.
> 
> Please do leave a comment!


End file.
